


Mirax

by JadeDjo



Series: Fathers and Daughters [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Legacy Era - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 17:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15823176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeDjo/pseuds/JadeDjo
Summary: Star Wars loves orphans, but not all characters are missing their parents. Some still have one left. Their Father.Mirax and Booster come to know each other after Mirax's mother dies.





	Mirax

  
Mirax Terrik walked solemnly behind her father. In fact, all she could do was follow. That’s all her overloaded brain would allow. As she trailed behind him, she couldn’t help but peek around her father. There floated a capsule that contained the remains of her mother. It floated on a repulser sled quietly preceding the mourners. The eight-year-old girl never realized how many beings knew her mother. Tears once again started to roll down her cheeks. And now no one will ever see her again, she thought. Through the entire ceremony, all Mirax could think of was that she would never see her mother again and that she would now live with her father. This brought on a new fit of crying.

She had never really gotten to know Booster. Yes he was her father, but he was usually gone on a ‘Run’ as her mother called it. He wasn’t a complete unknown though. Ever so often he would show up on her doorstep with gifts from far off places. She once received a doll from, how did you say it again? Alderaan? Wherever it came from it was Mirax’s most prized possession. But Booster had never stayed more than a few days with his family before he needed to be back out again. Then there was the fact that he asked Mirax to not call him dad, but Booster. None of her friends called their fathers by their first names. This was something that Mirax had yet to get used to, even after 8 years of life. These new changes were just too much to take in all at once, which just made her cry more.

When a warm hand started to gently shake her did Mirax realize that she had cried her self to sleep. The person attached to the had was Booster and he was giving her a worried expression. Sitting up and trying to erase the tear trails from her face, she managed a smile to reassure him that she was alright. His frown told her she had failed.

"Are you ready to go," he said.

Mirax just nodded her head and took his offered hand. Together they left and made their way to the hanger bays. Only once before had Mirax seen Booster's ship the _Pulsar Skate_. To the eyes of an eight-year-old the ship looked huge and a little frightening. Booster had said that this would be her new home and he had even let her pick out any cabin she wanted. They had moved her things and some keepsakes from her mother to her new room but she had yet to arrange everything the way she wanted. Now, however, she just wanted to go back to sleep and maybe when she woke her life would be back to normal. That was her wish every night since her mother’s death and though it never came true she kept on wishing. After leaving Mirax in her cabin and telling her not to leave it for the time being, Booster left. He said he had some final business to attend to before they lifted off. She tried to ask where they were going but the only response she got back was a 'you'll see'.

She tried to go back to sleep but sleep wouldn’t come. Getting up she paced her room not knowing what to do with herself. Stepping out her door Mirax began to wander the ship. It had 4 cabins including her own, and a rec. room/ mess hall with a galley connected to it. The cockpit she shied away from after she heard her father taking to someone and so headed in the opposite direction which left her in the cargo hold. There she saw crates and boxes stacked all most to the ceiling. _I wonder what all this is for?_ She thought. Just then she heard heavy footsteps coming in her direction. Not wanting to be caught in a place she new she wasn’t supposed to be, Mirax quickly ran to the back of the hold and hid behind one of the boxes. She ducked down just in time for the hatch opened and she could hear Booster and another voice talking. The second voice seemed to want to roll their S’s so every word came out with a hiss.

"Thiss shoulds be everythins bossss."

"And what about the spice."

"Isss packs away ins the compartmentss. No ways CorSecs be finsing its."

"Perfect Shinzy. Now get to the cockpit and start the preflight."

Though Mirax couldn't see what was happening, she could still hear perfectly fine and the sounds coming from the hatch sounded like a sniffing sound. Then she heard Booster say in an urgent voice, "What do you smell."

There was no reply, but a new sound started along with the sniffing. The soft padding of feet on deckplates were slowly making there way towards her. He can't smell me, _I took a shower this morning._ Nevertheless this Shinzy person was coming nearer. _What should I do, if he finds me I'll be in major trouble and if I give myself up I'll still be in trouble, but maybe Booster will be less_ mad.

Slowly she stood up. "Its me, I'm sorry," she said not looking up.

"Sithspit girl what are you doing in here. I thought I told you to stay in your room!" Booster roared.

Mirax nodded and looked up at him. She started to give Booster her innocent look that had always worked on her mother, but was alarmed to see that he had drawn his blaster. The speech that she had begun to prepare as explanation for her being in the cargo hold died on her lips. Instead a panicked jumble tumbled forth. "I'm really sorry daddy, please, I'll be good. I'll never do it again. I cross my heart!" She was so scared that she even forgot to call him Booster.

During her plea, Booster had looked at her then at his gun and promptly put it back in its holster, while Shinzy left the cargo hold. When she finished he started to come towards her. Even though the blaster was not in his hand anymore, Mirax still backed away from him. fearful of what he might do. Her mother had never once hit her, but Cin'El had once confided in her that her father beat her when she was bad. Even though Booster had never done so before, the way he was walking toward her brought these fears to mind. Before he reached her, she tried to beg one more time. "Please, please, I'll be on my best behavior forever!."

“Shh, I’m not going to hurt you,” he said as he got down on one knee in front of her. “Now what I want to know from you is why you’re in here when I told you to stay in your room.”

  
His voice had softened to the point where Mirax did believe that he was just mad and meant her no harm. The fact that she could now look him in the eye for the first time also took away some of her fear. But still not knowing what her punishment would be she hesitated to answer. So she tried to get some kind of assurance from him. “If I tell you, you promise not to yell at me?” After he said he promised she continued, “I got bored in my room and I’ve never been on a starship before. I just wanted to look around. I didn’t mean to do anything wrong.”

“Except you did do something wrong, you left your room when you were told not too.”

“I know but…,” she tried to explain.

“No buts. I know you miss your mother and I know you and she had your own set of rules, however you’re with me now and you’re going to have to follow the rules I give you. Do you understand?”

“I guess," she said as she looked at her feet.

“Then let me put it this way, honey. You’re not Mirax Terrik anymore.” At this statement Mirax’s eye widened and she began to worry all over again.

“But who will I be if I’m not me?” She asked.

Booster gave a quite chuckle at her statement, the explained. “You’ll still be you, but you’ll also be Mirax Terrik, member of the ships crew.”

“I’m a member of the _Pulsar Skate_?” she asked, now wide eyed in wonder rather then fear.

“You are now. And as a member that means you have to do what the captain says.”

“And you’re the captain.” She said.

“That’s right, baby. So when the captain lays down rules, they’re not just to tell you what to do. The rules on a starship are there to keep everyone safe. So when I told you to stay in your room, it was not so you couldn’t look around the ship, but so you wouldn’t be in the way when we were loading in this cargo.”

Mirax nodded her head. Things were going to be very different here she was sure, but it looked like that it wouldn’t be all bad. She got to be a crewman, er, woman. This was something she had secretly dreamed about. Ever since she and Cin’El had snuck into that holodrama about the space pirate and the princess, she had dreamed about being about to go off into the galaxy and fall in love with a dashing pilot. Now at least part of her dream would come true. Giving Booster her biggest smile she moved closer to him and gave him a hug. Laying her head on his shoulder she said, “I promise, I’ll be the best crew-woman ever.”

Feeling Boosters hands come up and encircle her she heard him whisper in her ear. “I know you will, you’re my baby girl.”

 


End file.
